Stitches
by Slaughter3211
Summary: Just a quick 2 parter, about Dean and my OC Sarah.


**A/N So this is the Dean story, man I don't know what I like about that dude, his is becoming my favorite wrestler ever (Sorry Edge!) maybe it's his good looks and psychotic apeal. Anyways here is his story that is alittle over due. Hope you like!**

Man he was not proud of himself on this one. It was the Friday after Payback and everything was going smoothly; made a quick appearance, hassled people (Christian), and didn't have to deal with a match. So they were free to leave early, so said their new 'fan' Vince.

The cameras were off, Dean knew that because none were following them as they made a quick escape through the crowd. The fans in attendence were particularly rowdy, not happy with their suprise entrance down the ramp versus the usual down the steps approach, they wanted to be able to have as many chances to grasp at them as possible. _Pathetic_, he thought.

There was one fan in particular that was grinding on his last nerve, a young man wearing a 'Peeps' shirt-the candy kind not the Christian kind. He had blocked Dean's path, security slacking off, yelling in his face. Dean had tried to calmly step around him, he was alone, Seth and Roman moving through the other aisle. The fan was stubborn refusing to move, Dean was losing his patience quickly, this was gonna be ugly.

The fan struck him first, not hard, just a pathetic shove that barely moved him. But Dean reacted as if he had been slapped, shoving back hard, too hard. The fan fell back, not down the steps no he was on the wrong side for that. There was a cry, too soft and high to be the man's, the man rolled off to the side, not even scratched. But the young woman he had knocked over looked worse for wear, she must've been standing behind him, too short to be seen.

She was pale, petite, and brunette, her hair falling in long, dark waves. Dean was frozen watching her, it wasn't until she moved to touch the back of her head did he move. Rushing to kneel beside her, she ignored him drawing her hand to look at it. Blood. It wasn't much but it was enough. He was impressed she wasn't crying or screaming, the only sound she had made was the initial cry of shock.

"Oh my God! Sarah are you okay?" The rude fan gasped, trying to shove Dean aside, who shoved back in return. The girl was quiet, reaching across to wipe her bloody hand on his shirt. He recoiled. "Eww stop it!"

"Oh shut up, Tyler!" She hissed out, pained. "This was your fault anyway!" Tyler made a face. "Stop harrassing the superstars, dumbass."

"I'm so sorry." She waved him off, slowly raising to her feet. "I'll take you to the trainers." Tyler tried to argue but a quick growl from Dean and Sarah simultaneously stopped him.

At the top of the stairs, Seth and Roman were pacing hanging back to stay out of sight. When they saw him Seth raced over, barely skidding to a stop. "What the hell happened man? Who's she?" He looked Sarah over. "Nice shirt." Dean looked at it, Asking Alexandria, Seth's fetish band.

"Dumb fan shoved me, I shoved back he fell into her. She bashed her head open. Taking her to the trainers, I'll meet up with you guys later." He said rushed, pushing past them hand on the small of her back, pushing her along. He didn't want to chat and she might bleed out. Roman was quiet but seemed deeply concerned and nodded before ushering Seth away.

The trainer was out-of fucking course. Dean cursed his luck, before ushering the girl to sit on the table. An assistant told him a serious injury had occured back stage, all the trainers had gone to assist. _Damn it all_, he thought. The assistant was useless and after nervously staring at the floor while slowly asking Sarah questions about the incident he sent the boy on his way.

"Relax," she murmured softly, if it weren't for the silence of the empty room he wouldn't have heard her. Voice so quiet, he had the sudden urge to make her scream loudly. "It's probably just a small scrape that won't even need a band-aid."

Dean ignored her, stepping close behind her, examining her head. Most of her hair was in the wayso he had to hold it in one hand, the dark strands silky and tickled his woman shivered as one hand came to rest on her bare shoulder, keeping her in place. It wasn't that bad, but he still felt guilty about it, it was one thing to hit an annoying, uber fan but to injure a fan that wasn't doing anything- wasn't even mad at him for it. The scape was about as long as his forefinger and about twice as wide, she would need a banddage for atleast alittle while.

"Hold still," He breathed into her ear, she shivered and he smirked. "This will sting." With one hand he opened the alcohol bottle, sloshing it onto a cotton ball. She gave an initial twitch at the cotact and a low hiss but other than that she barely reacted, he was impressed.

The assistant poked his head back in to the room, stammering that he had told the trainers and one would be here soon. Dean promptly threw a pair of bandage scissors at him, the nervous boy barely ducking out of the door in time. "That was very unnecessary." Sarah's tone was stern but the smile on her lips and the amused glint in her eyes suggested she didn't care much.

"He was useless," Dean grinned down at her, placing a bandage on the wound, having to manuever her hair alittle to get it to stick. "Useless things shouldn't be aloud near medical supplies."

"It's funny you say that," He peered to look at her face. "My friend Tyler wants to be a doctor." The blue eyed man tossed his head back with a laugh, the young woman leaning back slightly to rest against him, he didn't mind.

Cautiously, just in case he was miss reading her body language, he slid one hand to rest on her hip, the other slipping down to stop on her thigh. The short brunette didn't react other than a slight shiver, he smirked, feeling his body stir. With the smirk still in place Dean moved so he was flush against her, mouth resting against her neck, she let out a small gasp and he flicked his tongue out.

"Oh!" She moaned in surprise, he smiled into her neck, he could see part of her face, the poor thing was blushing. Suddenly she tensed, just as he pulled away to ask what was wrong, the trainer came in through the door. _Dammit Dean, _He mentally berated himself. _Should've locked the damn door._

"Alright," The trainer gave the pair a tired look, Dean trying to hide his semi-hard cock behind the table. "Let's see how bad it is." The man stood behind Sarah, next to Dean, who moved to stand further away in front of the brunette. "Nothing bad, you did a good job cleaning it, Mr. Ambrose."

"Thanks," Dean muttered, feeling Sarah glance up at him timidly, shifting alittle in her seat. The Shield leader smirked, the trainer thought she was just fidgetting, but Dean knew she was trying to give herself some friction. He had turned her on only to stop when the trainer came in.

"Alright Miss..."

"Argon." She mumbled and he nodded.

"Miss Argon, just take care not to put to much pressure on the wound site. Change the bandage every other day and try to think happy thoughts." The trainer smiled and nudged her off the table, she swayed a moment before standing straight.

Dean walked with her out of the office, the hallways were crowded but she still managed to grab attention, the Prime Time Players taking an opportunity to gawk and whistle at her. She promptly ignored them but Dean retaliated by slipping an arm around her waist and sneering at the two men. A small laugh from the brunette made him smile and just like that he was reacting to her.

"Umm," Sarah murmured, he could hardly hear her, glancing around confused. "How do I get back to the stands?" He frowned and held her tighter to him, if she noticed she said nothing.

"I'm pretty sure the show is over," He watched her face fall and he just couldn't stand seeing her like that. "Why don't you let me grab my things and I'll drive you home." She smiled and he let out a breath of relief.

The Shield lockeroom was empty, Seth and Roman's things gone and he couldn't help but grin as he shut the door. Sarah was looking around, not much to see really but she was still enraptured by it, she barely had time to react when Dean pressed her against one of the lockers, lips sliding against hers.

She let out a gasp and he slid his tongue to swipe against her bottom lip, he was granted access in an instant. Mindful of her head he pressed harder against her, knowing his arousal was noticeable, she shivered again deliciously and he nearly lost all sense of self control. Teeth skimming along her lips he slipped his hands under her shirt, she moaned and shifted to brush her hips to his.

"Shit," He breathed out, mouth diving to taste the skin of her neck, that's when she tensed and he froze.

"D-Dean, wait." Her voice was timid and she almost sounded... Scared? That drove him wild with a protective anger. "I've- I've never really... Umm." And he understood what she was getting at, he took a step back, fully prepared to leave. She didn't move, opting to stay plastered against the lockers, so he tried something else.

"If you want," He tried to keep the lust out of his voice, failing miserably. "I could teach you." _Wow that sounded creepy._

"Here?" The brunette pointed to the ground and he paused to consider an answer, no a girl's first time should be specia, not in a lockeroom like she was some dirty ring rat.

"My hotel room."

**A/N I am out of time to write this but I will be giving it a secong chapter soon pinkie promise.**


End file.
